A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed in which a memory hole is made in a stacked body in which multiple electrode layers are stacked, and a charge storage film and a semiconductor body are provided to extend in a stacking direction of the stacked body inside the memory hole. The memory device includes multiple memory cells connected in series between a drain-side selection transistor and a source-side select transistor. The electrode layers of the stacked body are used as gate electrodes of the drain-side select transistor, the source-side select transistor, and the memory cell. A status of interface between the semiconductor body and a semiconductor pillar provided on a substrate affects a cell current.